Rare Vampire
by Sakura Aidou
Summary: Sakura is a Rare Vampire. At first she doesn't believe who she actually is. She starts realizing who she really is shortly after leaving her reality behind. Her actual father will reappear in her dreams besides reality.
1. Rare Vampire Info

Powers of Rare Vampires

Powers used for evil or for good  
Possessed easily  
Manipulated  
Exceed Pureblood powers

Background Rare Vampires

Rare vampires come along every 400 years. It's even more rare that a rare vampire will come right after another. Rare vampire powers include strength, telepathy, some have Dark Magic, and telekinetic. Weaknesses are their power can be used for good or evil, be possessed easily, and can be influenced easily. Rare vampires are the heart of the Vampire Race.


	2. New Student

_ What to do? What to do?_ I thought. _There's nothing for me to do._  
"Hey Sakura. Are you ready for Sakura-con?" My friend, Maria, asked me.  
"I should be. I just need to figure out my third cosplay. I already have my Rima cosplay from Vampire Knight, and my Enma Ai cosplay. Do you guys have any ideas?" I asked my close group of friends.  
"You could go as Kain Akatsuki from the same anime as Rima," Anna suggested.  
"True I could. I don't think I will though. One of the few guys I would cosplay as would be Aidou Hanabusa from the same anime."  
"What about Jigglypuff?" Amarita asked.  
"I like that idea. Thanks Amarita. Hey Maria you have a Pokemon group for Sakura-con?" I asked her.  
"Yep I do. Are you going as Jigglypuff?" She asked.  
"I am now. Sweetness."

_*Door opens. New student comes in. Surprises Sensei.*_

"Hey he's pretty cute," I said. I turned to my friends. "What?" I asked them.  
"Nothing," They said in unison.  
"Gomennesai, Sensei," We said in different tones. We turned our attention back to the new student.  
_He has blonde hair and electric blue ey-_  
_ Wait a minute. That's not a new student. It's Aidou Hanabusa. Okay, so where's Kain and everyone else?_  
"Ask questions," Sensei told us.  
No one asked anything. Mainly because e didn't know what to ask him.  
"They're probably all to shy to talk to a genius like me," Aidou said.  
I figured why not ask him about his family. "I have a question. How many siblings do you have?"  
He seemed a little surprised that someone actually came up with a question to ask him. "I don't mind answering," He said after awhile. "I have three older sisters."  
I nodded. I knew it.

_*Bell rings. Class ends. Everyone leaves.*_

_Well class sure was interesting,_ I thought. Dega skipped ahead of me, Amarita was already in her third period, and Maria and Anna were talking somewhere behind me. _At least Aidou made class exciting. Nothing usually happens in the class anyway._  
"What's the matter princess?" A voice asked coming up behind me.  
I looked up to see Aidou. "What do you want?" I asked him.  
"Nothing. It doesn't look like you noticed yet," Aidou said. "We have the same schedule. Isn't that great?"  
"I guess," I answered. I sighed. I wonder what's with him. He's not usually like this.  
We walked to our third period. We didn't really talk much on the way there.  
"Hey Mr. Mayden," I said as me and Aidou entered the classroom.  
"Hello Sakura," He answered. "I'll bring up the announcements."  
Aidou and I took our seats.  
_Of course he took the seat next to me_, I thought. I sighed. I could feel his gaze on me while we watched the daily announcements. _Why is he staring at me? He's kinda creeping me out._  
"Okay we need people to read for Catch-22," Mr. Mayden said after the announcements were done. "We need someone to be the corporal. Is there anyone that's French? Taking French? All right looks like I have to pick someone. Sakura your going to be the corporal. You look French," Mr. Mayden said.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Well, Japanese," He answered writing my name up on the board.

When I got to the corporal I said, "Parlez en anglais, for Christ's sake," I said in my best French accent. "Je ne parle pas francias." And with that I zoned out for the rest of the chapter.


	3. She's a Rare Vapire I swear

_*Bell rings. Class ends. Everyone leaves.*_

"Sakura-san tell me you aren't ditching me already?" Aidou asked me.  
"I want to talk to my friend," I answered. "Your not stalking me are you?" I asked leaving him behind while I caught up to Dega.  
"You're an energy stealing vampire, you know that?" Dega asked me.  
"I know. Vampires are awesome. I love them." I'm a geek I'll admit that.  
We talked about different things on our way to fourth period. Dega had physics, and I had Conk TV for fourth period.  
"See ya Dega. Have fun," I said a little sarcastically. I walked into my fourth period. "Hey Mr. Szczerba what's up?" I said.  
"That stuff," he said pointing to the ceiling.  
"This is true," I answered. I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders. I turned face Aidou. "Yes?" I asked him while I put my stuff down.  
There was no answer from him. I went out to see if I could find any of my friends before the bell rang. No such luck. I went back inside and took my seat next to Aidou.  
"Hey Jessie, hey Chadd. What's up?" I asked them when they entered the class.  
"Nothing much. Where's Max?" Jessie asked.  
"I'm not sure," I answered. "What are we going to do today?"  
"Film and edit. I have the editing if you, Chadd, and the kid sitting next to you can film that'd be great."  
"Sure," Chadd and I said in unison.  
The bell rang. Everyone was still a little noisy. Mr. Szczerba took roll. He let us loose afterward.  
"Chadd can you grab a camera?" I asked.  
"Yeah sure," He said. He went and grabbed the camera.  
"You coming Aidou?" I asked.  
Aidou shrugged. "There's not much else to do." Aidou got up and followed me and Chadd out of the classroom.  
"I need to talk with you princess," Aidou whispered to me. "Come with me now." Aidou grabbed my arm.  
"Can't it wait?" I asked. "Please let go. Your hurting me." I hurried to catch up with Chadd.  
Chadd and I filmed a bit for our next special. Aidou hung back a little. After awhile we headed back to the room.  
"Jessie how's the editing coming?" I asked.  
"I just need to add what you guys got today and it will be good," She answered. "Hey where's the kid that was sitting next to you go off to?"  
I looked around and noticed that she was right. Aidou was nowhere in sight. "I don't know, but I'm going to go find him."  
_ I wonder where he went to? I hope he didn't get into any trouble. Why am I worrying about him like this?_ I thought. I heard voices. One sounded like Aidou's voice. Once I came closer, I hid behind something and listened to the conversation.  
"She is a rare vampire I swear," Aidou told the person.  
"She can't be. It's not possible for a girl like her to be a rare vampire," He said.  
"Kaname-sama," Aidou whispered.  
"I want you to be in class tonight. Leave the girl here," Kaname ordered.  
Aidou stayed still. Kaname left him standing there.  
After Kaname left I went to Aidou's side. "Are you going to be all right, Aidou-san?" I asked.  
Aidou looked at me with puppy eyes. "I want you to come to Cross Academy with me. Please. It'll be safer for you there." Aidou grabbed my shoulders. "Please."  
"And leave my friends?" I asked him. "I don't know if I can."  
"You have to," Aidou said. He grabbed my hand and took me from the world I once knew.

_Where are we?_ I thought. "Aidou where are we?" I asked him. No answer. "Please tell me.  
Aidou pulled me into an allyway.  
"Aidou please te-" Aidou covered my mouth and pulled me in close.


	4. Cross Academy

Aidou pulled me into an allyway.  
"Aidou please te-" Aidou covered my mouth and pulled me in close.

_*Faint footsteps on the cobblestone street.*_

A figure passed the entryway. It didn't seem to notice me and Aidou standing just a few feet away. The person passed.  
Aidou dropped his hand from my mouth allowing me to speak. "What was that?" I asked him.  
"That was a vampire," He answered. "You believe in vampires don't you?"  
I nodded.  
Aidou took a breath before he continued. "You're a vampire. A rare vampire that only comes along every few centuries," He explained.  
"Rare vampire?" I asked. Aidou started to drag me towards the school. "What did Kaname mean when he said leave the girl here? Did he mean me?"  
Aidou let go of my wrist. "Kaname doesn't believe that a rare vampire has come back. Supposedly one of his ancestors killed...," His voice trailed off. "Rare vampires do have descendants . They're either Purebloods, like Kaname, or Aristocrats, like me."  
"How long ago did this happen?" I asked.  
"About 100 years or so ago. I'm not really sure. Rare vampires come along every 400 years. It's unlikely that a rare vampire comes one right after one. I'm not sure if something like this has happened before."  
"I see." I looked down as we walked a little bit in silence. "What I'm getting from you explaining this is that I'm a rare vampire that comes along every 400 years. That my mother was one before me, and that my mother was murdered by one of Kaname's ancestor's." My voice was barely above a whisper.  
"Yeah. I know this is happening a little fast for you."  
We reached the school by now. It was still daylight out.  
Aidou turned to face me. "I need you to do something for me all right?" He asked me.  
I nodded. "I promise."  
Aidou told me the rules that Cross Academy had. "There are a few people that you can trust. You can trust Kain Akatsuki, Ruka Souen, Takuma Ichijou, and Yuuki Cross. When we're with my family you can trust my sister, Tsukiko, and my father. One thing Ruka and Kain are my cousins."  
"Right. What do you want me to do while your in class?" I asked him as he brought me through the gate and onto the school grounds.  
"I think classes are going to get out early today. Tomorrow starts our break," Aidou said. "Hopefully I have enough time to get you into my dorm room, and past Kaname."  
"Right." I ran up close to Aidou. I don't know what to do.  
Aidou brought me into the Moon Dorms. So far there was no one in sight.  
We made it up the stairs without being caught. Can it last until we reach his room? I asked myself quietly.  
Aidou pushed me into his room before anyone could notice that Aidou had brought me here.  
"Is it going to be safe for me here?" I asked him.  
Aidou pushed me on the bed. "Stay here and stay put while I'm in class all right?" He asked me.  
I nodded. "I understand."  
"What am I going to do with you?" Aidou started messing around with things in his room. He went to his dresser and picked something out of it. "Here put these on," Aidou said giving me some clothes that he picked out for me.  
I nodded. I started to undress. I felt arms help me out. I looked up at Aidou. He smiled at me. "Thanks."  
"Anytime my princess." Aidou helped me with getting the clothes on. "I'll come and get you when classes are done."  
I nodded. Tears started streaming down my face. Aidou sat down, and pulled me into him. Aidou comforted me until my crying slowed.  
"It'll be all right princess," Aidou whispered. "Get some sleep princess. Stay here. I'll see you later on tonight after classes have ended."  
I nodded. "Thanks Aidou. For everything."  
There was a knock at the door. Aidou went to the door and opened it.  
"Aidou-san where were you?" A gentle, kind voice asked.  
_ I wonder who's at the door? I better not try and see who it is,_ I thought.  
"I was out," Aidou lied.  
"Kaname told me where you were," The person said.  
Aidou freaked out a little. He grabbed whoever was out there and into the room. "Don't tell Kaname that she's here," Aidou asked as he pointed in my direction.  
"Aidou," I whispered. I stayed still not sure what else to say, or even do.  
Aidou came over to my side, and pulled me in close. I snuggled in close to him.  
The person just stared blankly at us.  
Aidou sighed. "Ichijou-san, don't say anything about her to Kaname-sama. She's a rare vampire. It's unlikely that something like this happens, but it did." Aidou went silent for awhile.  
Girl laughter broke the silence.  
"It was nice seeing you." Ichijou bowed a little bit. "We'd better go Aidou-san."  
"Stay here, and get some rest," Aidou said softly. "Love you." Aidou kissed me on the top of my head.  
"I will." I looked up into his eyes. "Love you too."  
Aidou left me alone. I could hear him flirting with girls of what must be the Day Class. It sounded like he was trying to at least.  
_ At least he's trying to show he's himself. I love hearing the sound of his voice. It calms me._ I curled up into a ball and fell asleep.


	5. Last Rare Vampire Ever Seen

**Side Note: All the dreams have something to do with Sakura's past. They all connect somehow. Keep each dream in mind when you read a different dream along the way.**

Where am I? _I looked around. I couldn't make out anything._  
'Someone help me. Someone save my daughter,' _a voice called out._  
_ I turned toward the voice._ Is that my mother? I asked myself. As she got closer I could tell that she was.  
'Someone save her. Please,' _she begged._  
_I tried to move closer, but my feet were stuck in place._ Why can't I move?  
'Please spare our daughter. She has nothing to do with me being a rare vampire,' _my mother said._ 'Please spare our dear Saiya.'  
'Her name's not Saiya. It's Sakura,' _my father said. _  
_ He killed my mother. Her blood went everywhere._  
'Mother,' _I screamed. No sound came out. The baby version of me cried._  
'It's all right Sakura. I have you my dear. I love you. I won't ever let you get touched by other guys,' _my father said._  
'Sakura-chan, wake up,' _a voice called._

I shot up. I looked up to see Aidou's worried face looking down at me. "Aidou-san, what happened? How long have you been here?" I asked out of breath.  
"I've been here long enough to see you toss turn. You slightly screamed while you slept. What happened?" He asked bringing me in.  
"I had a dream about my mother. She was murdered by my father. Aidou I'm scared," I said leaning in to him. I felt his arms around me.  
The door opened. "Hanabusa," A voice said.  
Aidou looked up. "Akatsuki-kun. She's the one I told you about after classes got out. Don't make her cry even more, Akatsuki-kun. She's fragile." Aidou got up to get his stuff ready to go home.  
I wonder who my father is? Why did he kill my mother? Is he the reason why I'm not that comfortable around guys? Did he have something planned for me when I got older? Does he know that I'm even here? I asked myself. I sighed.  
I felt something come at me. "Don't cry Sakura-chan."  
I nodded. "Easy for you to say. You weren't just ripped from a world you once knew."  
"Don't listen to him Sakura. Half the things he says he doesn't mean," Kain mentioned.  
I giggled.  
"Akatsuki, I would never hurt her or make her cry," Aidou said. "We should probably go. My father is probably waiting for us."  
I nodded. "Right." I went to Aidou's side. I grabbed his hand. "Do you think that Kaname will still be here?"  
"He left," Kain noted.  
"Thanks. I really don't want to see him. Or talk to him for that matter," I said.  
Aidou wrapped his arm around me, and guided me down the stairs. Kaname was nowhere in sight.  
"Aidou-san," A cheerful voice called. "How come it took you so long? Father's waiting for us."  
Aidou didn't answer her. He just pulled me outside.  
"Who's the girl? Aidou please tell me," She begged as we walked towards the car. "Pretty please."  
"Her name's Sakura," He answered. Aidou pushed me into the car. He took the seat next to me.  
Kain and Tsukiko slid in after him.  
"Sakura-chan you don't have a last name?" Tsukiko asked me shortly after the car started.  
I shook my head. "I don't."  
"Aww you poor thing. I'm Tsukiko. I'm one of Aidou's sisters," She said.  
I nodded. "It's nice to meet you."  
"Likewise."  
I zoned out for awhile. I laid my head on Aidou's shoulder.  
Aidou wrapped his arm around me. "Don't worry Sakura-chan."  
I didn't hear him.  
"Sakura-chan?" Tsukiko asked.  
I looked up. I was a little groggy. "Huh? I'm sorry. I dozed off." I sat up.  
"It's all right princess," Aidou whispered.  
"It's okay, Sakura-chan," Tsukiko said. "You can be a part of our family, if you want to."  
"I'd like that. Thanks Tsukiko-chan," I said. "What do you guys think?" I asked Kain and Aidou.  
They gave each other looks. They sighed. Tsukiko and I laughed.  
"I don't see a problem with it. She is a rare one after all," Aidou said.  
"Rare? What do you mean rare?" Tsukiko asked.  
"She's a rare vampire," Kain answered. Kain finished telling her what Aidou filled him on after classes ended when the car pulled into the driveway.  
"Aidou is it true?" She asked.  
The car came to a stop. Aidou opened the door on my side, and pushed me out.  
"It's true. She's a rare vampire," Aidou replied.


	6. Sakura Meets the Family

"Is it even possible?" She asked.  
Aidou grabbed my hand. "Yes it is. I guess. I know it's very rare for a rare vampire to come one right after the other, but it did happen." He pulled me inside.  
Tsukiko and Kain followed. Kain shut the front door behind us.  
A couple other girls came out when they heard the front door shut. Hugs went around.  
Aidou stayed by my side. "You going to be all right?" He asked me. He kept his arm around me.  
"I think so. It's just going to take me awhile for me to get use to all this," I whispered.  
"Aidou who's the girl?" One of the older girls asked.  
"Her name's Sakura. She's a rare vampire," Aidou informed them.  
"That's a little impossible, isn't? Having a rare vampire come right after one was murdered."  
"Sis please refrain from saying that. The one you're talking about is her mother," Tsukiko said.  
"Sorry Sakura-chan," The oldest said.  
"It does sound a little unlikely that it would," Aidou said. Aidou gave me a I'm sorry about that look.  
"It might not be," I spoke. "What? Aidou's not the only genius here. Maybe something happened when my mother was running from my father. That's likely isn't?" I asked. I felt another presence enter the room. I hid behind Aidou.  
The siblings turned to face the person that just entered the room. "Father," The siblings said in unison.  
"Looks like there's something I'm missing. Does anyone care to explain?" He asked.  
"Her name's Sakura," Tsukiko said.  
"She's a rare vampire. Like her mother before her," Aidou informed.  
"It's been 118 years since then. Tsukiko why don't you take Sakura and get her changed into something more comfortable?"  
"Come on Sakura-chan," Tsukiko said. She grabbed my hand and took me away from Aidou.  
"Tsukiko wait for us," Her sisters said.  
"Aidou, Kain we need to talk," Aidou's father said.


	7. The Kiss

Hey Sakura-chan our brother gave you those clothes didn't he?" Tsukiko asked once we were in her room.  
"Yeah he did. Does he always act like a genius around you guys?" I asked them.  
"Not all the time," The second oldest, youngest, sister said. "I think I have some old clothes that you can have."  
"Thanks for helping me out," I said.  
"Maybe a new hairstyle might help," Tsukiko suggested.  
"I'd like that, thanks Tsukiko."  
"But what hairstyle should we give her though?" The eldest sister asked.  
"Who knows," Tsukiko said in return.  
While they conversed, I found a piece of paper and pencil. I drew an idea I had. "Would this help?" I asked handing them the piece of paper to Tsukiko.  
"It will Sakura-chan. Thanks," Tsukiko said elated with joy. "It'll look great on you."  
"More importantly will Aidou like it," The older one said.  
I jumped a little. "What do you mean you hope Aidou will like it?" I asked getting a little scared.  
"I saw the way you look at him. It's kinda obvious that you like him," She said. "You hid behind him when our father came, and you didn't want to leave his side. Aidou didn't want you leave his side either. It also shows that Aidou likes you. Just tell him how you feel."  
My face turned beet red. I couldn't even lie my way out of this.  
"What did she do Tsukiko?" The second youngest asked. She had some clothes with her. "Here you go Sakura-chan." She put the clothes down next to me.  
"She teased Sakura about liking our brother. It was cruel," Tsukiko responded.  
"Come on sis. You're coming with me. Help Sakura-chan Tsukiko. Oh Sakura-chan there's a yukata in the pile if you want it." The two older sisters left.  
"How about we change your hairstyle before you put the yukata on?" Tsukiko asked.  
I nodded. "I'd like that. At least I don't have to worry about you giving me a bad time about liking Aidou-chan." It was too late to take back what I said. Maybe I do like Aidou and just haven't realized it yet. Does Aidou feel that way about me? I hope so. I don't want to look like a fool in front of him.  
"You don't have to worry about it. Now close your eyes while I do this. Let me find my scissors and I'll get started."  
We didn't talk much while she cut my hair. When we did talk neither of us brought up the subject of me liking Aidou.  
"Sakura-chan," Tsukiko said. "You can open your eyes now." Tsukiko handed me a mirror.  
I looked at it in amazement. "Thanks Tsukiko. It looks awesome." I turned and gave her a well deserved hug.  
"It was nothing. I'm glad you like it."  
There was a knock at the door. "Are you two coming down or what? Father's waiting for the two of you to come down," An irritated voice asked.  
"I'm coming Aidou," Tsukiko said. "Get dressed. I'll ask him to wait for you."  
"Thanks. Maybe I'll find out how he feels about me."  
Tsukiko nodded. She opened the door. "The only reason why it took us longer is that I gave her a haircut. Can you please wait for her?" Tsukiko asked.  
"Sure." Aidou sighed. He leaned against the doorframe.  
"Thanks Aidou." Tsukiko left.  
"Sakura-chan?" Aidou asked once Tsukiko was out of ear shot. "Do you know why two of my sisters are acting weird?"  
I shook my head. I grabbed the yukata that one his sisters left me. "I'm not sure. I'm sorry that I can't be that much help." I started to undress.  
Aidou came over to help me. "Are you sure princess?"He asked. Aidou let the shirt drop. "You can tell me anything."  
I put the yukata on. "I don't know if I can. That's the thing." I felt Aidou's arms wrap around me. He tied the yukata together.  
Aidou turned me around so he could see my face. "You don't have to worry. I won't tell."  
I looked away from him. I couldn't face him. _Why do I melt under his gaze?_ I could still feel his icy blue eyes on me. I melted under his gaze.  
Aidou brought my gaze back to him. "Are you sure you can't tell me?"  
I nodded. I tried to look away, but Aidou wouldn't let me. "Why won't you let me go?" I asked. I could feel my cheeks getting warm.  
"It'll be all right princess," Aidou whispered. He leaned down and kissed me. It was a slow, sweet, yet passionate kiss.  
There was nothing I could do. Does this mean he likes me? I thought. I don't want this to end. "Aidou-chan," I whispered after he pulled away.  
Aidou looked deep into my eyes. "Sakura-chan, I love you," He choked. Aidou wrapped his arms around me.  
Aidou, I thought. I want to stay like this forever. "Aidou-chan we might want to head down. Your father is probably wondering where we are."  
"True." Aidou let me go of me a little. "Let me do one last thing." Aidou's fangs were down.  
I nodded. Aidou leaned down. I felt his fangs sink down in the nape of my neck. Memories came flooding back.  
Aidou stood up slowly. He wiped my blood from his mouth. "Come on princess. My father wants to talk to you." Aidou grabbed my hand and lead me downstairs. Aidou led me into the library where his family was waiting for us.


	8. Aidou Truly Likes Me

**Side Note: Later on Sakura is talking to Aidou's dad. She mentions something about her mother, and not being sure if she had siblings or not. I might make that a background thing for her mother so it might end up as a dream, or a flashback, in this story, and explain about the whole sibling situation.**

_ Aidou actually likes me. He really likes me. I can't believe it. He is so sweet,_ I thought. I blushed  
"Sakura-chan," A cheerful voice called.  
I felt Aidou's arm wrap around me. I laid my head on his shoulder. "What is it Tsukiko?" I asked. I noticed that Kain, and Aidou's two older sisters were gone.  
"Tsukiko, Aidou why don't you leave us alone for awhile," Their father suggested. "Don't worry I won't let anything happen to her. I promise."  
I looked up at Aidou. I don't think Aidou likes that idea.  
"Come on Aidou," Tsukiko said. "Dad be careful. She's still a little fragile. We'll be back soon Sakura-chan."  
I nodded. I didn't want to lose Aidou's warmth.

"Don't worry Sakura. Kain and Aidou filled me in," He said. "Is there something that you or Aidou aren't hiding is there?" He asked me.  
"Well, maybe." I sighed. "It's just that I really like Aidou. Aidou feels the same way."  
I took a seat on the couch. He sat down next to me.  
"You don't have that many memories of your past do you?"  
I shook my head. "Not that many. Well, when I first got here I had a dream about my mother. She was murdered by my father. He renamed me Sakura. My actual name was Saiya. When Aidou bit me more memories came back. My mother was pretty close to the Ichijou family. I'm not sure if she had any siblings. She might be related to the family, I'm not sure. I wish I knew more. I don't know that much about my father. I don't know if my father was murdered or what exactly happened to him." I brought my knees to my chest.  
"It's all right. Tsukiko wouldn't stop bugging me until I said that you could be a part of the family," He explained. "At least you have a family now."  
I looked up at him. "You mean it?" I asked.  
My adoptive father nodded. "Don't worry about Aidou or Tsukiko. They're probably out shopping or something. Who knows what they're up to."

I heard the front door open.  
"Dad, Sakura-chan we're home," Tsukiko called.  
"Come on. We better not keep them waiting."  
"Hey Tsukiko-chan what's up?" I asked.  
"We just went shopping that's about it. Aidou didn't like it though," Tsukiko said. Tsukiko and I laughed. "Aidou picked some clothes out for you. I hope you like them," She whispered to me in a hushed tone. "Dad can she be a part of the family?"  
"She is now," Our father said.  
Tsukiko jumped up and down with joy. "Thanks daddy."  
"Thanks Tsukiko-chan for picking out some clothes for me. You too Aidou," I said. I gave her a hug.  
Aidou came over and hugged us both.  
"Glad you're part of the family princess," Aidou whispered. Aidou let Tsukiko go, but he kept me close.  
"How come you keep calling me princess?" I asked him.  
"There might not be reason for it."  
"Save it Tsukiko," Aidou snapped. Aidou pushed me up the stairs and into his room.


	9. The Reason

Aidou brought me over to his bed. He pulled me into him, and he laid down on the bed with me on top of him.  
What is he doing? I thought. My heart's pounding.  
"The reason I call you princess is that rare vampires are like royalty to our kind," Aidou explained. "It's not just that. You're also the princess of my world." Aidou played with my hair. I purred like a kitten.  
"Really? You mean it?" I asked. He's so sweet. Aidou knows how to make me smile.  
"I do princess. Let me get you a pair of pajamas really fast." Aidou picked me up and sat me down on the bed.  
"Okay," I whimpered. I watched as he went to the dresser to get me pajamas. "Tsukiko said that you picked me out some clothes when you two went shopping. Is that true?"  
Aidou nodded. "It is. There's a couple dresses for you, and some shirts and skirts for you." Aidou brought over a pair of pajamas for me. "Stay in here tonight. It'll make me feel better knowing that your safe."  
"I will," I said as Aidou helped me take the yukata off, and helped me get dressed in the PJ's. "Thanks for being there when I needed you."  
"It's nothing princess. I'll love you for all eternity." Aidou kissed me. "Love you princess."  
"Love you too." I laid down on his bed. I got comfortable.  
"Get some sleep my dear," Aidou whispered in my ear. "I'll see you tonight." He laid down next to me. Aidou put an arm around me.  
I snuggled in close to him. I nodded. "I will." I rubbed my eyes. I didn't realize how tired I was. My eyes began to droop. I felt him kiss my top of my head.

Where am I?_ I thought. I looked around. I heard a voice calling for someone._  
'Daddy wait up,'_ a young voice called._  
_ I turned around and saw a young girl running towards her father._ That must be me and my father. Wait that looks like Rido Kuran.  
'Where's mommy?' I, well the younger version of me, wanted up.  
'She left us. I'm sorry my sweet, little angel.' _Our father picked the younger of us up._ 'I'm so sorry. I don't think she'll be coming back to us.'  
_ I cried. I fell to my knees._ Why did he lie to me about my mother? Why? I looked over at the younger version of me and my father.  
'It's okay my dear. I have you.' _He pecked the top of my, her, head. He never let me go._  
Daddy, _I thought._ I really need you right now. Where are you?

I felt a hand rock me. I opened my eyes slowly. "What is it?" I asked wryly.  
"You were crying in your sleep. I wanted to make sure you were all right," Aidou said.  
"I was?" I asked confused. "How badly was I crying, anyway?"  
"Pretty badly. You had me worried. Did you have a bad dream?" He asked.  
"I'm not sure if it was really a bad dream," I answered. "It was about my father. I was just a little girl. I think it was three or four years after he killed my mother. My father resembled Rido Kuran. I'm not sure if he's actually my father. He might be." I looked out the window. I noticed that it was twilight. "How long was I out?"  
"Not that long. I just woke up a little bit ago." Aidou played with my hair.  
"Aidou-chan do know where my father might be?" I asked after a moment of silence.  
"Your father is being watched over by the Vampire Senate. Rido hasn't been revived yet. He's done some things that the Council isn't happy about." Aidou pulled me in close. "Sorry about that princess."  
"It's all right. Thanks," I whispered.


	10. Akari Aidou Cover

**Side Note: I skip to the last day of break before school starts. This is where you find out what her name will be for school.**

"Did your dad register me for the Night Class?" I asked the day before we went back to Cross Academy.  
"He's there now," Aidou answered. "He'll register you under another name. He knows that Kaname has his suspicions about you."  
I gave him a hug. It looked like he needed one. "What do you think my name will be? I hope it's a good one. I don't want Kaname to figure out who I am."  
Aidou leaned my head back, and kissed me gently. "Pretty sure it will be a good disguise. My father knows your worried. Kain told Ruka over break about you."  
I nodded in agreement. "I know. When Tsukiko and I were out we ran into her. Tsukiko introduced us." I looked up at him. I smiled. "Love you."  
"I love you even more princess," Aidou whispered in my ear.  
I giggled. I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Thanks for everything, Aidou-chan. Your the best thing that ever happened to me." I let go, and I turned around.  
"Sakura-chan, what is it?" Aidou asked me.  
"I thought I heard something. I might be losing it." I felt Aidou get a little stiff. What is it that I'm not sensing? Then again this is all still pretty new to me.  
"I heard it too. I'm not sure what it was," Aidou told me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me downstairs.  
"What was that?" I asked again. "I heard it again. It sounds like it's coming from behind us." I looked behind us, but couldn't see, or sense anything.  
Aidou pulled me in. "It does. But how did it get in here without anyone noticing?"  
I shook my head. "I don't know. What kind of powers do Purebloods have?" I asked.  
"No one really knows. Their powers are only known amongst them. They do have the power of possession." Aidou got a look on his face. "You made a good point. It might be a Pureblood doing this."  
I looked up at him in shock. "Really? Do you think it could be my father doing this? He might be trying to get to me."  
"It could be. I hope not. Love you princess," Aidou answered. "Hopefully he won't follow you to Cross Academy."  
I nodded. I heard the front door open.  
Aidou noticed my head a little cockeyed. He looked in the direction my head was cocked. "Dad."  
"How'd it go?" I asked. Hopefully I don't sound too frightened.  
"It went well, Sakura-chan," He answered.  
"What's her name going to be?" Aidou asked curiously.  
"Sakura will go by Akari Aidou. I told the headmaster that you two were twins."  
"That should work shouldn't it?" I asked.  
He nodded. "The two of you should probably get packed."  
We nodded.  
"Come on princess," Aidou whispered.  
"Unh." I took Aidou's hand. I followed him up to his room.

I sat down on his bed. "Aidou I'm scared. Whatever we heard really got to me."  
"It'll be fine. Let's hope whatever it is doesn't follow us. I'll be there to protect you princess." Aidou came over and sat down next to me.  
I snuggled in close to him. "I hope you're right about that. I just don't want to be scared all the time." I sighed. "I don't know what to do anymore. I wonder if any of my friends even remember me?" I felt like I was going to cry.  
Aidou wrapped his arms around me. "Don't cry princess. I don't want to see that pretty face of yours messed up. Please don't cry," Aidou whispered. "I'll do whatever I must to protect you."  
"Thanks." I looked up at him. He had a kind, gentle smile on his face. I relaxed a little. "We should probably get packed."  
"That's true," Aidou agreed. "Don't worry about packing. I'll do it for you. Just relax. I have everything under control."  
"Really? You mean it?" I asked.  
He nodded. "I'll do anything for my girl." Aidou caressed my face. I giggled.  
I kissed him. "I love you. Thanks for everything. I don't think there's anything for me to do to repay you." I nuzzled him like a cat would their owner.  
Aidou wrapped his arms around me and held me tight. I purred like a kitten. "Why do you purr my dear princess?"  
I looked up at him in confusion. "I do? I haven't really noticed. Well, I never was left alone with a guy. Let alone talk to one for a while. My father didn't want me anywhere near them."  
Aidou laid me on his bed. "It's all right. You might want to get use to it. You'll meet some at the academy." Aidou got up and stretched. "If you have any questions just ask me. You'll be fine princess."  
"Right." I buried my face in his sheets. I love his smell. It calms me down so much. Why does the smell of Aidou calm me like it does? I felt a few stray tears roll down my face. Something light came down on me. I looked and saw Aidou laying his jacket on me. "Thanks Aidou-chan."  
"It's nothing princess. I don't want to ever see you cry. Ever." Aidou picked my head up and sat down. I laid my head on his lap. "Get comfortable my princess. Sleep." Aidou stroked my hair. I purred.  
I felt Aidou lay backwards. I crawled up and laid my head on his chest. "What is Cross Academy like?" I asked.  
"It's hard to explain princess. As you already know there's a Day Class and a Night Class. The Day Class doesn't know that the Night Class are all vampires."  
"I see. Are the Night Class students nice?"  
"It depends on who you ask. Some are, others not so much."  
I nuzzled him. I kept purring. I don't want to leave him. My stomach is doing butterflies. I kissed him again. I need to stay by his side. I really like him. Aidou was there when I needed him most. "Love you my prince."


	11. First Day Back

**Side Note: It's going to jump to when Sakura, Aidou, Ruka, and Kain are back in school. I didn't want to do something for the break. Couldn't think of what I would do. I got lazy. It might happen as a separate piece not connected to this story.**

"Sakura-chan are you ready?" Aidou asked me shortly before we left.  
"You really should start calling me Akari," I scolded. "You don't want to slip up do you?"  
"That's true, Akari-chan," He agreed. "But when it's just you and me, I'll call you Sakura."  
"Fine. I guess I can't persuade you to do otherwise."  
Aidou grabbed my hand and pulled me. "We better hurry Akari. Don't worry Kain, Ruka, and Ichijou know that you have a different name."  
"Okay. That's a good thing. Love you." I squeezed his hand.

"Aidou-chan?" I asked once we were in the car.  
"What is it my princess?" He asked.  
"I'm nervous, and I'm scared. I don't know what to do." I laid my head on his shoulder. Aidou put his arm around me.  
"Don't worry. I'll try to help you Akari-hime."  
I nodded. "Thanks for everything."  
Aidou sighed. "You don't have to keep thanking me. All I need to know is that you're safe and sound."  
"Okay."  
"I love you princess."  
The rest of the way to school it was silent. It was nice.

"We're here princess," Aidou whispered.  
"We are?" I asked. That was fast. "What dorm room will I have do you know?"  
"Kaname-sama will assign you one once we get there. He might be a little surprised that I have twin, so be careful with what you say to him. If he asks about something make it up. Try to make it believable."  
I nodded. I hope I can pull it off.  
We got out of the car and headed inside the gates. Kain and Ruka were waiting for us.

We went toward the Moon Dorms. Aidou was in the lead. Well, kinda. He and Kain were both, in a way, leading our small group toward the dorms. Aidou filled them in on the plan so no one would slip and give Kaname a heads up about who I actually was.  
_Why did I fall for a guy that acts like a dork?_ I asked myself quietly. I sighed. I felt Aidou's gaze on me. I looked at him. I gave him I'm fine look. He nodded slightly.  
We entered the dormitory. I noticed how many students there were. I knew there were a few, but not this many.  
I saw Ichijou talking to someone that looked like Kaname. I waved slightly towards him. He waved back. _I wonder what they're talking about? Probably where to have me stay. Hopefully it's somewhere near Aidou-san._  
"Akari-chan," A voice called bringing me out of my thoughts.  
I looked over at Aidou. "What? Can't a girl think to herself?" I asked him.  
Aidou sighed. "Just don't get lost, Akari-chan."  
I went over to him. "Just shut up will ya," I commented sarcastically. "I don't think I'll get lost. You don't have to worry, Aidou-san." I sighed. I shook my head slightly.


	12. Are you not Sakura Kuran?

We were out of class when Ichijou came up to me. "Akari-chan how are liking Cross Academy so far?" Ichijou asked shortly after everyone got settled in to their rooms once we got back to the dorms.  
"It's fine," I answered. "Did Aidou tell you?" I asked quietly.  
He nodded. "Does Kaname really have his suspicions about who you are?"  
"He does. I'm not really sure if I believe it yet. It's still really new to me. Aidou might be right about who I am," I said. "Sorry I'm rambling a little."  
"Akari-san?" A voice asked coming out and into view.  
Ichijou turned to face him. "Kaname. What is it?" He asked.  
_Was he listening to our conversation? I hope not I have enough trouble trying to keep this from him._ "Yes? What is it, Kaname-sama?" I asked.  
"Ichijou," Kaname said. "Let me talk to her alone for awhile."  
"Right. See you later Akari-chan," Ichijou said. He left us.  
"What do you want to talk to me about?" I asked after a moment of silence.  
"Aidou hasn't said anything about having a twin. Is there a reason he hid it?" Kaname said to me.  
I thought before I said anything. "I guess Aidou just wanted to keep me safe and protected. He might have not wanted everyone to know he had a twin for personal reasons. I don't the reasons sorry." Kaname came over to me, and put his hand to my face. "What are you doing?" I backed up a little.  
"Your hiding something from me aren't you, Akari-san?"  
"I'm not. I swear." My voice was a little shaky.  
Kaname smirked. "Your name isn't Akari Aidou is it? It's actually Sakura Kuran, isn't it?"  
I shook my head. "I don't know what you're talking about?" I took a few more steps back. "What do you mean my name is actually Sakura Kuran? I should know who I am. I'm Akari." I gulped. _How does he know my first name? I'm pretty sure that I'm not a Kuran._ I tried to keep my voice down.  
"Are you sure Sakura? You never knew that much about your past. Your father is a Kuran. Whether you want to believe it or not."  
No it can't be true. It can't be. "I don't believe you. Your lying to me. It's not true." I tried to get away, but Kaname was behind me faster than I could move. "Please let me go, Kaname-sama."  
"Don't worry," Kaname whispered. Kaname wrapped his arm around me, and put his hand on my head.  
"What are yo-" I tried to ask, but I fell unconcious.

_What happened?_ I thought. _The last thing I remember is talking to Ichijou and Kaname coming up behind us. Why can't I remember anything else? Did Kaname do something to make me forget?_ I sat up.  
"Akari-chan are you all right? What happened to you?" A worried voice asked.  
I looked up to see Aidou looking straight at me. "I'm fine. I really don't know what happened. The last thing I remember is that I was talking to Ichijou, and Kaname came up behind us. The next thing I know I'm here," I answered.  
"Kaname better not of hurt you. I'll kill him if he did," Aidou commented.  
"I don't think he did though. He wouldn't do that to a new student would he?"  
"He wouldn't, but he might do it to my twin," Aidou answered. "I can't forgive him if he does hurt you."  
"Thanks, but I'll be fine Aidou. I don't think he actually would hurt me," I retorted.  
"Don't defend him. You don't know that for a fact."  
"Kaname-sama," I whispered.  
Aidou freaked. He turned. "What did do to her? You didn't hurt her did you?" Aidou asked menacingly.  
Kaname slapped Aidou across the face. "Leave. Now."  
Aidou bowed. "Yes, Kaname-sama." Aidou hurried out of the room.  
"K-Kaname-sama what happened to me last night?" I asked. "I don't remember much. I remember talking to Ichijou and then you came. What happened after that?"  
Kaname sat next to me on the bed. He pulled me in close. "You passed out. I asked Ichijou to do some paperwork, so we could talk. I wanted to get to know you. Shortly after Ichijou left you fainted. I brought you here," Kaname explained.  
"I did?" I asked. "I guess it's possible. I'm still getting use to sleeping during the day and being awake during the night."  
"It'll take a bit to get use to it," Kaname whispered. "You need a place to call your own don't you, Akari-chan?"  
"I do."  
Kaname smiled. "Sleep. You need it."  
I nodded. "Right. Thanks for taking care of me when I passed out."


	13. Come Here My Sweet Angel

Side Note: In the last chapter I made a mention about Sakura, well Akari, needed a place to call her own. She's was given Kaname's old room to have while she stayed at Cross Academy. I do kind of skip ahead a little bit. I didn't know what else to do or say. I also didn't want to go day by day.

'Sakura-chan,' _a calm, cool, collective voice called._ 'Come to me my dear, sweet angel.'  
_ I turned and faced the person that spoke._ 'Who are you?' I choked. 'What do you want with me?'  
_ He laughed._ 'I'm your father. Surely you recognize your own family. You were taken from me at a very young age. I couldn't do anything to save you.'  
_ I backed away slowly._ 'You can't be. Why did you kill my mother? Who are you really? And what are you planning to do with me?'  
_ He came up behind me. He wrapped his arms around me._ 'It's like I told you I am your father. She lied to me. She would've lied to you too. I didn't want that for my baby girl. What I'm planning for you? That's for you to decide. You're a rare vampire just like your mother.' _I felt him lick my neck. His fangs sank down into my neck._ 'I won't ever let you go my dear. I have you. You don't need that protector of yours now. Hanabusa Aidou is your protector isn't he?'  
_ I pushed him away._ 'How did you know? What's your name?' _I put my hand over the bite mark._ 'Why'd you bite me?'  
'My name? You should know my dear your cousin has his suspicions about you already. He doesn't trust you does he?' _He asked._ 'I bit you for a good reason my dear. A reason you will soon figure out.'  
Kaname is my cousin? My father really is Rido. I'm a Kuran. 'Where are you? Why haven't you come to get me?' _My voice faltered._  
'I'm locked away. The senate is watching over me. They fear for our race. They think once I'm free that I'll start killing. I would've come for you if I could have. I wish there was something I could do for you. I miss you dearly.' _Slowly my father disappeared._  
'Dad,' _I called._ 'Dad where are you?'

I shot up. _What was that about? How am I a Kuran? Does Aidou know?_ I sighed. I got up. _Might as well take a shower. Classes should be starting soon._

After I took a shower I put my uniform on. I can't believe I'm actually a Kuran. At least I know that I have a family. I should probably tell Aidou about my dream that I had. He's probably worried about.  
There was a knock at the door. "Sakura-chan?"  
"Coming," I said. I went over to the door. I opened it to see Ichijou. "What is it Ichijou-san?" I asked. I saw a few stray strands of hair fall into my face.  
"We're about ready to leave for class. I thought I'd come and get you."  
"Thanks." I grabbed my stuff and headed downstairs with Ichijou. I heard Aidou making a comment on something. I giggled. I noticed Kaname eyeing me like I was some kind of prey. "Ichijou-san I'll catch up."  
He nodded. "Don't be long, Akari-chan."  
I walked over towards Kaname-sama.  
"I thought I told Aidou to leave you behind in the other world," Kaname commented when I got to his side.  
"Do you hate me or something?" I asked calmly. "Was it something I did?"  
"It was nothing you did. You're more of a Pureblood than a rare vampire," He answered me.  
"Aidou told me a little about that. I still don't know if I fully believe him about that. Don't ask about my family. My mom's dead. My father, well, it's hard to explain."  
Kaname brought his hand to my face. "Try."  
I took a breath. "Would you believe me if I said that my father is dead yet alive somehow?"  
He smiled. "That wasn't so hard was it? You're a Kuran. There's nothing wrong with that."  
"I guess not." I sighed. "How long have you known about who I actually was?"  
"It's time to go. I've known for awhile."  
I nodded. I noticed Aidou look over at us. I gave him I need to talk to you later look. Aidou nodded.


	14. Do I have something on my neck?

Class was boring as ever. There was nothing to do. I was bored. I think I dozed for a bit.  
"Akari-chan?" Aidou asked.  
I looked up to see a kind, gentle face looking down at me. "What is it?" I looked around to see students leaving the class. I sighed. I got up.  
"What is it that you wanted to talk to me about? Did Kaname do something to you earlier?" He asked.  
I shook my head. "No he didn't." I started walking out of the classroom. Aidou followed closely behind. "Kaname has known for awhile about who I was. I guess he just played it cool and didn't say anything about him knowing."  
"Is there anything else I should be aware of?"  
"Well," I said. "I had a dream about my father again. He said that I didn't need my protector anymore. He said that my mother lied to him, and that she would have lied to me as well. He didn't want that for me. He wanted to protect me. He wants to be here for me, he's been tied up for awhile. It seemed like he didn't know what happened to me after I was taken from him four years after he killed my mother."  
"You poor thing. Any ideas about who your father is yet?" Aidou asked.  
I shook my head. "None. I wish I knew more." I felt Aidou still looking at me. "What is it? Do I have something on my neck?" I asked after awhile.  
"When did you get bit?" He asked. "Kaname didn't bite you recently, has he?"  
I looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean? I haven't been bitten since you bit me," I answered.  
Aidou sighed. "You have bite marks on your neck."  
I held my hand to my neck. No way. Aidou's right.  
"Who bit you?" Aidou asked again.  
I gulped. "In my dream my father licked my neck, and then he bit me."  
"Did he say why he bit you?"  
"Nope. He just said I'll figure it out soon enough. I wish I knew what he meant by that."  
"You'll figure out Akari," Aidou said.  
"I hope so," I whispered. "He might have done it so he could find me when he needs to." I grabbed Aidou's hand. "You'll be there for me when he does finally come for me won't you?"  
He squeezed my hand. "Of course I will be princess. You should know that."  
Once we were far enough from the school, Aidou brought me into his arms. "Don't cry Sakura-chan. Please don't cry. I hate seeing you cry."  
"I'll try. It's hard not to. I'm just really confused," I sobbed.  
Aidou comforted me. "It's going to be all right princess."  
"I know, but still. I really don't know what to do anymore. I-I'm not sure if I am who you say I am." I looked away from him.  
"I know it's hard my sweet princess." Aidou sighed. "You didn't know you were a vampire until I told you, did you?"  
"I guess not. I might have had a feeling, but I'm not sure. I mean out of all my friends I was the only one that really believed that vampires were real more than anything. I guess I did know, but just didn't want to believe it." I sighed. "Does that make sense to you?" I asked him.  
"A little bit," He whispered. "Did you ever have a craving for blood before I came to get you?"  
"I don't think so. If I did I didn't think much of it. I've had a few dreams about drinking blood. The dreams might've been trying to tell me something."  
"We should probably head back princess."  
I nodded. _Should I tell him that I'm related to Kaname? I shouldn't. Aidou might freak a little. He might treat me differently than he does now. How did Kaname know who I am? Does he truly care for me? If he does, do I feel the same way? And where does the put mine and Aidou's relationship? Will it end if I do fall for Kaname? How will Aidou react to me falling for Kaname? Will he still be my friend? Or will he ignore me and pretend that I don't exist?_  
"Akari?" Someone asked bringing me out of my thoughts.  
I looked up. "Yeah? What is it?" I asked.  
"What's the matter?" Aidou asked me.  
"Oh, um, I was lost in thought," I answered guiltily.  
"Why do you sound guilty?"  
"Just have one too many questions run through my head. Mainly about who I actually am. Don't worry about me Aidou." I started toward my dorm room.  
Aidou grabbed my wrist. "You can tell me anything, you know that. I will always be there for you."  
"I know. But it's a little unsettling. I don't want to hurt you. Some of my thoughts might hurt you, and I don't want that. I'm sorry," I whispered. I pulled my wrist out of his grasp, and went to my room.

I sat on my bed. I'm so confused. _Why do I feel such emotion toward Kaname-sama? Do I really like him? I really don't want to hurt Aidou. Aidou isn't just my friend. He's more than that. What will Aidou say to me liking Kaname? Will he hate me? Will he completely leave me alone? Will Aidou stop being there when I need him most? Will he disown me for good?_  
"Akari-chan?" A soft voice asked. "Why are you crying? Did something happen to you?"  
I looked up to see a worried Ichijou looking at me. "It's just that I don't know who I am anymore. Can I tell you something? Promise you won't tell Aidou. I don't want him to know yet," I asked him.  
Ichijou sat down next to me. "I promise. What is it?"  
"It's that-" I took a deep breath before I continued. "I'm related to Kaname. My father is Rido. I don't know if I am who Aidou says I am, or if I'm a Pureblood like Kaname. I might actually have a crush on Kaname. I don't know what's going on. I'm really confused." I laid my head on his shoulder.  
"Kaname knows doesn't he? I mean about the two of you being related," Ichijou said.  
I nodded. "He does. Do you know if Kaname has any plans for me?"  
Ichijou looked lost in thought. "I don't think so. If he does he hasn't said anything about it to me."  
"Thanks for listening to me Ichijou. It means a lot to me," I told him.  
"Anytime. I'm glad I could help," He answered. "Get some sleep."  
I nodded.


	15. Taken

**Side Note: The dream that Sakura has is when she's about four or five. It explains a little bit on how Kaname knows who she actually is. It also kind of shows that Rido has protected her from the outside world. Rido does love Sakura to death. He does have a feeling of who she is.**

What is this place? And why does it look so familiar? _I asked myself._ Is this where I grew up with my father? It must be.  
'Daddy, I'm scared,' _a young girl said._ 'Can I stay in here with you?'  
'Sure thing princess. Did you have another nightmare?' _My father asked._  
_ I nodded. Tears were streaming down my face. My dad picked me up._ 'I want mommy.'  
'I know you do sweetheart. I wish she was here too. But there's nothing I can do. I miss her. I don't know what I would do if I lost you as well.'  
'Onii-san?' _A woman asked._  
'Auntie,'_ I choked. My eyes were red._  
'Come here sweetie,' _Juuri said._  
_ My father let me down. I ran over to her. I hugged her. I only came up to her knees._  
'Sakura-chan are you all right?' A gentle voice asked.  
I looked to see my cousin. 'Kaname,' I said. I left my aunt's side to go to his. I hugged him. 'No I'm not.'  
'Honey why don't go play with him while I talk to my sister?' _My father asked._  
_ I nodded._  
I guess I was really close to Kaname when I was younger. He must of been my only friend when we were kids. Wait if I was four or five when I was taken, Kaname had to be six or so.

'Kaname-sama?' _I, well the youngest version of me, said._ 'Why does daddy want to keep me protected?'  
'I'm not sure,'_ he answered. He hugged me._ 'I care for you too. I love you.'  
'Kaname-sama.' _I wrapped my arms around him._ 'I'm scared. Stay with me?' I asked.  
'I will princess.'  
'Sakura Kuran?' _Someone asked._  
'What do you want with a Sakura Kuran?' _Kaname asked him._  
'She's in danger. She needs to be protected. Her father killed a rare vampire. He will go after her as well. Sakura can't remember who she actually is. She might try to come back.'  
'Sakura's a rare vampire? What happened to her mother? What will happen to her? I won't let her go. Let me go with her.'  
'She is. Her mother was one, and she was killed by her father. I can't allow you to go with her.'  
'Get away from my daughter,' _a voice said._ 'You're not taking her from me.'  
'Daddy is he telling the truth?' _I asked not leaving Kaname's side._  
_ Nothing was said. People came out of nowhere._  
'Kaname what's going?' _I asked freaked._  
'I don't know. Don't take her. Please don't take her,' Kaname begged.  
_I felt arms pull me away from him._ 'Kaname-sama!' I screamed. 'Kaname-sama!' _I tried to get away._ 'Let me go. I don't want to leave. Please let me go.' _Whoever pulled me away from Kaname covered my mouth._  
'Sakura-chan!' _Kaname hollered._ 'Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!' _But it was no use. I saw Kaname get knocked out. Tears ran down my face._  
'Take her away and arrest Rido Kuran.'  
_With that I was taken away from Kaname and knocked unconscious._

I shot up. I noticed that I was soaked in sweat._ I was ripped away Kaname. I was really close to him. I must have really liked him. Kaname really wanted to protect me. Am I really a rare vampire? Is Aidou telling me the truth?_ I started to cry.  
"Sakura-chan?" A voice asked me.  
I looked up to see Aidou sitting down next to me on the bed. I wiped my eyes. "What is it Aidou?"  
"Are you all right? I've been really worried about you. Why did you run away from me earlier? Please tell me. I know that something's bothering you. Please tell me. I want to help. I don't want to be helpless. Please Sakura-chan," Aidou begged me.  
"I-I can't Aidou. I'm sorry. I wish I could," I whispered.  
"Yes you can. You can tell me anything. I won't hate, or ignore you if that's what you're worried about."  
I looked at him in shock. "How did yo-"  
"How did I know that you were worried? I know you. Even before I met you, I was able to tell some of what you were feeling. Mainly if you were feeling sad, depressed, worried, or if you were badly injured."  
"I see. I really don't want you to hate me."  
"I won't ever hate you princess." Aidou tried to kiss me, but I backed away. "Did I do something princess?"  
"Please don't call me princess. It brings back some painful memories." I gulped. "Before I was taken from my father, I spent most of my time with Kaname. He was the only person, well kid, that I knew. Kaname would call me princess whenever I was with him. I wasn't able to tell who ordered the people to take me away, and hide me somewhere safe."  
"You poor the thing." Aidou pulled me into him. "It's all right. Is there anything else my dear, sweet, precious princess?"  
I giggled. "It's just that I don't know how I feel. I have conflicting feelings towards you and Kaname. I guess the only way Kaname knew who I was, was because he knew me back then."  
"You're just scared. It's still a little new to isn't it?"  
I nodded. "You're not mad at me are you? I still want you to be by my side when I need you."  
He shook his head. "I'm not. It's understandable. I mean it might take awhile to get use to being a vampire. Even if they were a vampire and lost their memory of being one. I'll still love you no matter what. You're my princess. Always have been, and always will be my princess."  
"I am?" I asked. "You mean it Aidou-chan?"  
"I do," He whispered. Aidou leaned over me. "I'll always be here when you need me. Don't forget that angel."  
I blushed. "I won't." I still melt under his gaze. Maybe I do truly like him. Kaname I have a healthy fear for yet I care for him, but not in the same way I that I care for Aidou.  
"I love you princess," Aidou whispered.  
Aidou tilted my head back a little, and kissed me. Gently. Passionately. Aidou pushed me down on the bed.  
I pushed Aidou up a little. "Aidou-sempai," I whispered. "What are you doing?" I asked out of breath. My heart is racing.  
"Sorry princess," Aidou said. "I didn't mean to get carried away." He sat up.  
I shook my head. I pecked his cheek. "It's all right. Just warn me next time. Or at least try to. I love you too."  
"Does Kaname-sama believe that you might be his relative?" Aidou inquired.  
I shrugged. "I don't think he does. He might. Aidou I think, when I woke up here not remembering what exactly happened, Kaname must have blocked my memory or something. Kaname must have known who I was and tried to get me to remember. But he scared me. I-I don't think he wanted me to be afraid of him."  
"This could be true. At least you know you have family."  
"True. But I still don't know that much about my mother's side of the family. Isn't there documents we could look at, or something?" I asked sheepishly.  
"Sakura, Aidou isn't bothering you is he?" Someone asked.  
We looked up to see Kaname standing a few feet away.  
I freaked a little. "Kaname-sama, how long have you been standing there?" I asked.  
No answer.  
Aidou stood up. "What did you do to her memory, Kaname-sama?" Aidou asked respectively.  
"Both of you need to come down. There's a guest coming."  
"I'll meet you downstairs Sakura," Aidou said. He glared at Kaname before he left.  
"Who's coming?" I asked once Aidou left.  
"Someone you might want to meet. He might be able to help with some blocked memories that you still have," Kaname explained.  
"Right. Thanks. Why won't you answer my original question?"  
"Long enough." Kaname smiled a genuine smile.  
So he really does know who I am. I guess he didn't want me to be scared of him, and not be able to trust him when the time came where I absolutely had to.  
"You'll be fine Sakura," Kaname whispered. "Don't worry I'll be there." Kaname wrapped his arms around me.  
"Thanks Kaname-sama." I hugged him back. "I should probably change."  
"I'll wait." Kaname pecked my cheek.  
I nodded. I gave him a smile.


	16. I'm Her Father

"Thanks for waiting for me," I whispered once I was dressed. "Can you tell me who's coming?"  
"You might recognize him. Let's keep our fingers crossed."  
"I guess that's all we can do." I smiled. It's nice to have someone that I can actually talk to about certain things.  
I followed Kaname down the stairs. I noticed Aidou looking at me. I gave him a I'm-all-right-everything-is-fine-don't-worry kind of look. He shouldn't worry that much about me. Kaname's been taking care of me when he's not with me.  
"Akari-san?" Ichijou asked.  
"Coming," I whispered. I followed him the rest of the way down. I went to Aidou's side.  
Aidou grabbed my hand and squeezed.  
_I wonder who's coming. It might be the person from my dream that ripped me away from Kaname. But who is it? What's his name? I can't remember. He might be a relative. If so, what is he to me? An uncle? Or grandfather? Did my mother have any siblings? Do I have any cousins on her side?_

"Akari-chan?" Ichijou asked.  
"What is it, Ichijou-san?" I asked him. I noticed that Aidou wasn't there, or any of the other students for that matter. _I guess Aidou whispered something to me and I didn't hear him._  
"Are you all right? You seem out of it," Ichjou answered.  
"Sorry. That's going to happen a bit. Just until I'm use to this," I told him.  
He smiled. "It's all right. I know it's hard."  
"Takuma," Someone said.  
Ichijou looked at him. "Hai, Ojii-sama."  
_ So this was the person that Kaname was telling me about earlier. He's the one from my dream. I guess he cared for me, and didn't want me to get hurt by my father._ I sighed.  
"Sakura (Akari)? She disappeared when she was five didn't she?" He asked.  
"What do you mean she disappeared? What happened to her?" I asked quietly.  
"She was taken from her family. She's a rare vampire just like her mother. Her father killed her mother. Sakura had to forget, or someone would try to use her powers."  
"You mean that someone would try to use her powers for evil? Or for good?" I asked.  
"Akari your more talkative now than when I first met you," Ichijou commented.  
"Sorry," I answered quietly. "Well, Aidou did kind of kidnap me. I really didn't know what to do then. So yeah I was confused then, but now not so much." Ichijou grabbed my hand. I gave him a thank-you look. He smiled, making me smile.  
"I knew your mother," He said.  
"You knew my mother?" I asked turning my attention back to him.  
He nodded.  
"How did you know her?" I asked timidly.  
"I'm her father."  
"What?" Ichijou and I asked in unison.


	17. Flashback to Family's Past Part 1

I sighed. _I don't like being protected around the clock. I miss my freedom. I know my father and brother are worried about me since my protector was murdered by a pureblood. But I still want a little freedom._  
"Rose-chan?" A voice asked. "What's the matter? You look down."  
"Onii-sama," I whispered. "It's that I don't want to be protected a hundred percent of the time. I want my freedom back. I know you and father are worried about me."  
My brother sat down next to me. "I know you do sis. But father won't let you leave. I wish there was something I could do to help you." My brother noticed tears running down my face. "Come here. What's wrong? You can tell me."  
_ I can't tell him. My brother will just tell father. He just wants to be a suck up. Ever since father disowned him because he wanted to become an actor. I shook my head._ "Nothing's wrong. Even if there was, I couldn't tell you. I just couldn't." I pushed my brother away and ran. Tears still running down my face.  
"Rose!" My brother yelled. "Come back!"  
I just kept running. _Father can come get me if he wants me to stay. Father doesn't care about me. He just wants me to be good girl, and do what I'm told._


	18. Flashback to Family's Past Part 2

I stopped running once I came to a creek. I fell to my knees. _Will father even come looking for me? Does he even care for me? Does he think I'm weak and can't protect myself?_  
"Miss what's wrong?" A voice asked sitting down next to me.  
I looked over at him, and shook my head.  
"My name's Rido Kuran. What's yours?" He asked.  
I gulped. _A Pureblood._ "My name's Rose Ichijou. How did you find me?" I asked quietly.  
Rido pulled me into him. "I saw you running, and I followed you. Don't be afraid."  
"Thanks for making sure I was okay," I whispered. "My father took away my freedom, and I couldn't take it so I ran. If my father really Wants me back he has to come get me."  
Rido picked me up. I looked up at him in confusing. "Don't worry. Stay with me."  
I nodded. "I will. What if my father, or my brother, come looking for me? What's going to happen then?" I asked while I wrapped my arms around his neck.  
He smiled. "I'll protect you. You're mine now."  
I smiled. "Thanks Rido-sama." I closed my eyes.

_Where am I?_ I thought. I opened my eyes. I felt an arm wrapped around me. I looked over and saw Rido laying next to me. _He must have stayed in here last night. Rido was worried about me. He's showing that he cares more about me than my own family._ I snuggled in close to him.  
"Good morning princess," Rido whispered.  
"Good morning," I answered. "I must have been really out of it last night when you found me." I yawned.  
"It's all right. You were tired. I understand that." Rido played with my hair. "Marry me."  
"What?" I asked surprised. _Did he really ask me to marry him?_  
He smiled. "It's all right my dear," Rido whispered. He tilted my head back and kissed me. It was slow and sweet. "I need you Rose. Don't leave me. Please," he begged.  
"But we just met. Is it okay for us to get married?"  
"It is my sweet."  
_He means it. He really means it. What should I do? I snuggled in closer._ "I will. You'll always be there for me won't you?"  
Rido sat up. He pulled me up with him. "Thank you princess. I'm very happy to hear that."  
I smiled. I nuzzled his neck. "I love you."  
"Go ahead drink. I know you want to."  
I hesitated. _It's wrong to drink a Pureblood's blood. I'm tempted. Should I?_ My fangs came out. I can't resist any longer. I sank my fangs into his neck.  
"Good girl. I love you," he whispered. I felt his fangs sink down into my neck.  
I moaned. "Rido-sama." I licked his wound even though I was in some pain. I felt him lick my neck.  
"Don't worry. I have you now." Rido sniffed my hair.  
I stayed close to him. "Do you think my father will come looking for me?"  
"He might. But I won't let him take you away from me ." Rido played with my hair even more. I purred.


	19. Flashback to Family's Past Part 3

**Brother's POV**

"Dad I swear Rose ran off," I said. "There was nothing I could do to bring her back. She just kept running. I care for her just as much as you do. Why can't you see that? She was scared. You just want her to stay indoors, and be safe for the rest of her life. Rose hates being protected around the clock. That's why she ran off."  
"You know she has to be protected at all times. There's nothing you can do to change my mind otherwise. Find her now," My father ordered.  
"Right. I'll do my best. She won't be willing to come back. She most likely wants you to find her," I muttered. I left.


	20. Flashback to Family's Past Part 4

**Side note: In the last little bit of information it has actually been a couple of days since Rose ran away from home. Rose hasn't met Rido's family yet. She's been hidden from them. Rose has slept with Rido. Rose is pregnant with their child. Rose won't know this until she's about five months in.**

_ I feel safer around Rido. I hope my family doesn't come looking for me. Well, I wouldn't mind if my brother did. I know he cares. My brother cares more for me than our father does. At least he tried to calm me down,_ I thought. I snuggled into him.  
"Come closer my dear," Rido whispered.  
I snuggled even closer until I couldn't snuggle any closer. I turned my head.  
"What is it my sweet?" He asked.  
"I thought I heard someone calling for me."  
"Your family couldn't have found you this quickly." Rido wrapped his arm around me.  
I blushed. "I know. I ran pretty far. Maybe he saw my footprints, and followed them to the creek, and began searching once he lost my footprints. Then again the footprints were pretty faint. I could have been imagining it." I leaned my head against his shoulder.

I was in the garden looking at all the flowers that Rido had hidden away from his family. I smiled at the thought that this was for me and him alone.  
_ I can't believe I'm actually here. Where I belong. I can't believe I could've been here the whole time._  
I heard footsteps come up behind me. I turned to face my brother. I backed away slowly. "What are you doing here? Did father send you?"  
My brother smiled slightly. "Father did ask me to come get you. I did mention that you would most likely wanted him to come find you himself. He didn't believe me. Plus I wanted to make sure that my little sister was okay. I was worried about you. Who found you and brought you here? I just want to make sure that you're safe. That whoever found you will take good care of you."  
_Should I tell him that a pureblood found me and has been taking care of me for the past couple days?_ I sighed. "A pureblood saved me. He asked me to marry him and I said yes." _I should tell him that it was Rido that saved me and took me in when I needed it._  
I felt arms wrap around me and pull me into a warm, protective hug. "Which pureblood was it that saved you? Please tell me. I promise that I won't tell dad who it is," my brother whispered.  
"It was Rido. Rido Kuran," I answered. I leaned my head against his chest. I couldn't look my brother in the eyes. "Do you truly promise not to tell father where I am and who saved me? And who took over for my last protector?"  
"I do. Please don't doubt me," my brother replied. "I know that you were scared when you ran, and that you most likely couldn't explain anything to me before you left me. I wish that there was something else I could do for you."  
I smiled a little. "Seeing you again makes me happy. It shows that someone truly cares for me beside Rido. Thank you Nii-sama."  
My brother brought my head up and looked into my eyes. "I'm glad to see that you're doing okay. I needed to know for my state of mind. If anything happens to either of you, or even both, and you leave behind a baby girl I promise to look after the child like it's my very own. I'd make sure that she'd know who her parents were and how much they cared for her. I promise you that. Do you trust me with that task?" He asked quietly.  
I nodded. "I do. I know that you'd do anything for me. To make me feel better on just about any subject, or anything that seems to be bothering me."  
My brother smiled at me. "That makes me happy. I'm very glad that you can trust me with something like that."  
My smile grew knowing that he would protect my child at any cost.


	21. Flashback to Family's Past Part 5

**Side Note: I skipped ahead 5 months in this chapter. Rido and Rose are married by this point in the flashback. I'll probably skip ahead again where Sakura is born. I'll add another side note when that happens.**

I opened my eyes slowly. I moaned out in pain. _Why am I in so much pain? What's happening to me?_ I took some deep breaths. I sat up.  
"What's wrong my sweet?" Rido asked me.  
I looked over at my husband. I crawled into his lap. "My stomach has been bothering me the past few days. I don't know why. I wish I did." I laid my head on his shoulder.  
My husband put his hand on my stomach. I saw him smile.  
"What's with the smile?" I whispered.  
He pecked my head. "You're pregnant. It seems like you've been pregnant for about five months now."  
I looked at him in shock. Then I smiled. "I wonder if it's going to be a girl or a boy." I laid my hand on his.  
"It better be a girl. She needs to have her mother's loving, caring, kind, carefree personality, and attitude." My husband pecked my head again.  
I giggled. I looked into his eyes. "What should we name her?" I asked after a moment of silence. I kissed him.  
"Whatever makes you happy."  
"I want your opinion," I whined. I pouted.  
My husband laughed. "I love that little pout you have. I could never argue with that pout of yours. What's the word for cherry blossom?"  
I looked at him in confusion for a bit before I realized what he meant by that. "Sakura?" I asked. I smiled. "It's a pretty name. Maybe Saiya. I'm not sure. I love both so much. Saiya Sakura? Or Sakura Saiya? Either way it's adorable." I sighed. "I don't know which to choose." I closed my eyes. "I wonder who she'll resemble more. Me or you?"  
"Who knows my love."  
I giggled. I nuzzled his neck with a smile on my face. "She needs your color of eyes," I whispered.  
"Which color my love?" He whispered back.  
I looked up into Rido's eyes and couldn't decide which color eye would look good for our daughter. "Hm," I moaned. "I'm not sure which color. Maybe reddish brown. Yeah that will look good with blonde hair," I muttered before I passed out.

**Side Note: I know I said I would add a side note when I skip ahead when Sakura is born. Sakura has about her family. If you can't remember what it is go ahead and go back and read it.**

I held my new born child. I smiled at her. "You're so cute. Yes you are. You are the cutest little thing I have ever seen. I just want to gobble you up." I held my daughter close. I nuzzled my daughter's head.  
I heard a laugh coming from behind me. I turned to see my husband standing behind me. "Why are you laughing? Do I entertain you?" I asked smiling.  
Rido came over to my side and sat down next to me. "I'm just laughing at how you're acting with a daughter. I never knew you had this fun, playful side to you. Have you decided on a name yet?"  
"I think I might just have her first name switch between Saiya and Sakura," I answered. "Or maybe just have it be Saiya. I'm starting to like Saiya as a first name." I laid my head on Rido's shoulder. "She's adowable isn't she?"  
A little giggle came from my husband. "She is. She looks just like you. Our daughter's special isn't she? Just like her mother."  
I laughed. "How can you tell that she's special?"  
He smiled at me. "I have my ways."  
I nodded.

A few days later

"Someone help me. Someone save my daughter," I voice called out.  
I turned my head and saw my husband coming after me.  
"Someone save her. Please," I begged.  
I tripped over something and fell. I still clutched my daughter in my arms.  
"Please spare our daughter. She has nothing to do with me being a rare vampire," I cried. "Please spare our dear Saiya."  
"Her name's not Saiya. It's Sakura," Rido said.  
Rido killed me without a second thought.  
"It's all right Sakura. I have you my dear. I love you. I won't ever let you get touched by any guy that comes into your precious life," Rido said.


End file.
